


Lightning's Partner

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, French Kissing, Same-Sex Marriage, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a booth that can find someone's destined partner. Lightning's friends drags her in and it surprised to no one to find how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning's Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing the weddings scene in Persona Q and the fact Rise and Serah have the same voice actress. So, Serah will say some of Rise's lines. In this story, Lighting is not related to Serah, but to Hope. So Lightning in this story has her original hair colour; silver. Also, Lightning and Serah are already dating.

 

Against her will, Lightning was dragged to a display that can find the sergeant's destined partner. After answering a few questions, somewhere actually not that bad.

Lightning had reached the last question. "After overcoming countless hardships, you have at last reached the final room. You await the final question with sweaty palms, but before that, there is something that must be done. Yes... it's time to review your choices thus far. And so, laugh or cry, here comes the last question. You can answer it you wish, or elect to not answer it. What do you do if someone you don't care for confesses their love?" the dull, mechanical voice said.

Lightning knows the answer to that. She picked  _Bluntly reject them._ Snow and the others saw that one coming. She the type to not mince words. "You have summoned you will and selected an answer. This concludes the questioning. there are no correct answers, only the path you have chosen. Well then... the time has come to announce your destined partner. Your destined partner is.. lo and behold..." the lights turned off and spotlights were upon Lightning's friends.

A drum roll was heard as the lights went over them. Everyone was excited and nervous to find out who it is. Lightning just hopes it's not someone stupid. Thankfully, the spotlights actively avoided Snow and Hope. It will be weird to be paired up her little brother. When the drums stop the spotlight on Serah. "Huh?! Wait, does this mean that I'm Light's destined partner!? I knew it! Light and I are connected with a red string of fate after-" the young Farron was cut off when trapdoors opened underneath them and fell.

Getting up Lighting and Serah looked around and saw they are in a large room, that looked like it's out of a fairy-tale. In front of them was heart-shaped arches. "Oww...! Ugh, what was that about!?" Serah complained rubbing her sore butt. "That came out of nowhere. I was watching, wondering who your destined partner would be... and it turned out to be me!" Serah then blushed when she noticed she holding her girlfriend's hand. "Huh? Yikes, Light... You're really latched onto my hand... Pretty bold move!"

"It's a reflex. I just like to have you close." she then kissed the back of Serah's hand. "My lady." the younger Farron blushed at Lightning's prince act. It was something that Lightning Estheim can do  _very_ well and only does it when they're alone together.

"It seems you have reached your destination. This seems to be a path where lovers who met their destined partners discuss this love for each other. What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."

"Hand-in-hand... Wait, lovers?!" Serah cheeks burned even redder when the mechanical voice said that they were lovers, as they hadn't told everyone about their relationship yet.

The voice continued. "You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!"

"What should we do, Light!?"

Lightning smiled and rubbed the back of Serah's hand with her thumb. "We held hands before. What, don't like it?"

Serah shook her head. "Not at all! I'm just not use to it yet. And I held hands with Snow when I use to date him, but now it's with you. I'm all nervous. Well... In any case, I guess we should take a look around."

"Say close my love." Lightning said softly, as she looked deeply in Serah's eyes. The younger lover tried to not be lost in the solderer's loving gaze.

"Well then, let's go, Light!" they walked that same mechanical voice come back.

"Suddenly, all in attendance here an announcement." the voice returned.

"An announcement?" Serah wondered, she then got a bad feeling what this announcement is.

"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love. They confer between them whether to look at it or ignore it." the lovers flinched when they heard the words bride and groom. Are they calling them a bride and groom?

"What could it be...? Let's check it out, Light." When they approached the so-called commemorative photograph of love. Lightning was pleased by what she saw while Serah was embarrassed. It was a photo of Lightning carrying her sister bridal-style. Also, she was wearing a white prince costume, and Serah was in a wedding dress. "Huh...? A wedding!? Oh, this has been photochopped. Look at the edge of our faces. Whoever did this did this didn't do a good job of blurring that area." just like what she said, the photo was fake.

It was a dream of Serah's to be swept up and held like a princess by the one she loves the most. Kind of like in the photo. As she was thinking of this, Lightning suddenly picks her up. Holding her close. "L-Light?!" Serah said surprised. The red cape on Lightning's uniform made her look very regal. "You smell so nice." Serah's face then went bright red and covered her face with her hands.

"N-No more! This is embarrassing! I've hit my limits!"

Something very rare happened. Something thought that will never happen. Lightning... laughed! "You're too cute Serah." Lightning said kissing her head. "It's like a dream come true, right Serah?" the younger lover spread her fingers and looked at Lightning surprised.

"How did you know?"

Smiling, Lightning nuzzled on Serah. "We're childhood friends. I knew you all our lives. Of course, I know."

"Thanks. You really are too nice, Light." Lightning put her dearest down and held her close in her arms. Serah liked how warm Lightning is. Which is surprising as Lightning was call Ice Queen. Mostly because for how she act and of her snowy silver hair that is mostly mistaken for white.

And like what she said before; she smells so nice. Like red roses. "The only time I'm like this, is when I'm alone with you. It was you who taught me how to be like this." Lightning said softly, caressing Serah's cheek.

"I'm so glad we're alone right now. I feel privileged being the only one to see this sweet side of you. Um, well... Shall we get going?" with a smile, Lightning took her hand and continued on the path. "You know Light. I had a dream kind of like this. Walking hand-in-hand with you in a place like this." Serah said in a dreamy voice.

"Was this a part of your dream?" before Serah can ask, Lightning pulled her close and press her lips on Serah's. The young Farron's eyes widen then eased into the kiss. Letting her older lover taste her lips, feeling Lightning's cool breath enter her mouth. It felt like nice mountain breeze that kind smells like mint. Then felt a cold tongue brush on her lips made her shudder.

Unconsciously, Serah opened her mouth and Lightning took advantage of that, moving her tongue in. With eager hands, Serah held her dearest closer. Moaning as there tongue danced together. Letting saliva drip out the corner of their mouths. Serah loved how passionate and hungry Lightning kissed her. It was divine. Breaking the two lovers two lovers panted and looked each other with wanting eyes. "K-Keep all this a secret, okay? It'll be just between us." Serah said catching her breath.

Lighting nodded. "You just ended your relationship with Snow." she then spoke in a low growl. "That kiss we had got me fired up. Now, I want to make sweet, intense love with you. Let get this over with and head home. I want to hear you scream my name." Serah now a bit eager grabbed Lightning's arm and hurried Lightning to the end of the path.

What was there is a large church and that same boring robotic voice came up. "The long-awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter. The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed."

"Wed!?" Serah said shocked.

"This is just an act. They're not really going to marry us." Lightning said reassuring voice, but there was a hint a nervousness. Marriage was a shaky ground for Lightning, but marrying Serah doesn't sound so bad. But that's not going happen. Right?

"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other."

"Though this is pretending, I'm still getting nervously." Serah said nervously. Lightning then held her hand, letting her know that she right with her.

"Now, open the door together!" taking a deep breath, Lightning push the large door and what was inside was an amazing sight. Blue carpet, light pink streamers, rose petals floating down, and the where comes the bride song played on the organ.

"Wow, they really all out." Serah said in awe.

Lightning thought so too. Approaching the alter the robotic voice came up again "You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!" Lightning and Serah thought this is just a prank and there's no way they got married. So they played along. It wasn't until after it was done that they really got married. Fang forgot to read additional information on the sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the honeymoon.


End file.
